


Who reads a bible in a bar?

by dannistuck



Series: Daxon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannistuck/pseuds/dannistuck
Summary: Jax meets Amber, and her brother Devon. Wonder how this is gonna go.





	Who reads a bible in a bar?

Jax is enjoying the post show high, happiness and a kind of lust for life and skin that only being on stage can give him making his body light up at every touch against his tanned arms. Considering Persephone isn’t nearly as big as it could be, and he’s only playing a show at an underground bar in a small city on the way through to California, the turnout is astounding. People know who they are, and that alone is enough to excite Jax. Groupies are crowding around him almost immediately, bright smiles looking brighter in the low light, and eyes clearly skimming over every inch of exposed, tanned, and freckled skin. His shirt was lost somewhere in the middle of the show, and he isn’t sure where exactly it is anymore. No one seems to mind.  
Faith smiles at him, dark red lipstick making her perfectly white teeth stand out. She wraps an arm around his shoulder, and hugs him tightly. Their skin is sweat slicked, but Jax is running off of the stage high, and can ignore that she’s coating him in her sweat. In the past, he might’ve been interested in having her sweating skin against his own, but these days, his interest lies in how well she plays bass and can sing backup. Her voice is excited, and loud in his ear, but he doesn’t care at all, the entire bar is loud. “Jax, we did it! Look at this, they love us.” Faith was right, the crowd was ecstatic to see him coming off the stage to talk to them. Faith has her own group as well. Lucas even has a few girls lingering by to talk to him. They’re doing well. He’s proud of them.  
With a few smiles and excuse mes, Jax manages to get to the actual bar, and he flashes a smile to the bartender. Before he can even order, there’s a drink placed in front of him. His confusion must be clear on his face, because the bored man points to a girl, who is scantily dressed, sitting down the bar. She waves and winks at him, and Jax finds it a little concerning how confident she is, for how young she looks. Jax himself is only twenty two, but he is completely convinced this girl got in with a fake ID. When he makes his way over to her, at least to say thank you for the free drink, he realizes she’s not alone. His confusion is definitely showing on his face, because the girl lets out a giggle and extends her hand.  
“Hello Mister Jaxon Grace. My name is Amber, and this is my brother Devon.” Jax ignores the urge to tilt his head like a dog, he has no idea what is going on. It makes no sense, why would a random girl introduce him to her brother? He was entirely unsure. When he looks over to the boy, he’s clearly uncomfortable, his head is ducked, and he’s wearing a button down, in a bar. Jax resists the urge to laugh at this poor kid. He is definitely a fish out of water here. His sister is entirely smooth, confident and bright, while he hasn’t said a word, and hasn’t looked up from the phone in his hand. When Jax takes a closer look at what is on this Devon kid’s phone, he realizes it’s the bible. This boy is sitting in an underground bar, in a button down shirt, reading the bible.  
“Okay, since you know my name, I’m gonna ask how you bought me a drink, or better yet, got in here, when you look like you’re 17 at most.” Amber lets out a giggle, and smacks her brother on the arm. He jerks forward and looks up at her, and then towards Jax when she gestures to him. “He asked how I bought him a drink. How do you think I did it, Mr. Grace?” Her voice is melodic, and Jax doesn’t want to answer that question. She answers it for him, when she leans in closer to him and whispers. “I played hello titty with the bartender, duh.” Jax isn’t sure what to do with this information. “So how old are you really, then?” He isn’t sure he wants to know when she raises her eyebrows, and Devon shakes his head. “Too young.” Devon says, before turning back to his phone. “Way too young.”  
Amber regards him with a pout before turning back to Jax. “I’m sixteen, but don’t worry, I’m not drinking and I’m simply eye candy. I just had to come see your show, I love your band. Devon is twenty, but he’s a total buzzkill.” Devon glares at her, and sighs heavily. “If you don’t knock it off, and stop being a brat, you’re gonna end up at home. I’ll tell dad, and you’ll be stuck in sunday school and early morning service for the next four years.” Amber looks genuinely afraid of his threat, and it takes a moment for Jax to put the pieces together. They’re preacher’s kids. He’s sitting at a bar, with a sixteen year old preacher’s daughter, and her older brother. He’s fucked, that’s what he is.  
Amber is too beautiful for her own good, Jax quickly realizes as he stays to talk to them. He shouldn’t be, he really shouldn’t. If he’s seen with a sixteen year old girl, fuck his music career. Not that he’s flirting, he’s hardly interested in her, but being seen talking to her is enough to ruin his chances at making it big. Devon keeps Amber on a tight leash, to Jax’s pleasure. She’s ridiculously flirtatious no matter how old the man who approaches her seems to be. Eventually, Devon herds her out of the bar, with a shout of goodbye over his shoulder. Jax misses their company quickly, Devon had been funny to talk to, and Amber was fun in her own way. He regrets not getting Devon’s number the second he’s out of sight. He was cute, for a choir boy.  
It’s two years before he sees them again, and when he does, he only recognizes Amber. She’s not much taller, but much curvier, and her dress hugs her figure in a way that’s downright sinful. The only reason he even sees them again is because Amber is a persistent soul. A security guard walks backstage and over to Jax. He says there are fans refusing to leave until they speak to him, saying they’re old friends. Jax asks who, and as soon as he hears the name Amber, he remembers her sparky personality and says she can come back, if only to see if it’s who he thinks it is. When he sees her, Amber Moraye, trailed by a tall boy in ripped black skinny jeans and a maroon muscle tank, he smiles brightly. Amber hugs him tightly. “I’m legal now, baby!” Jax shakes his head, laughing, and the boy smacks Amber’s arm. She rolls her eyes, and gestures to him.  
“You remember my brother.” And sure, Jax remembers Devon, but this isn’t the same boy in a button down reading the bible. His hair is messy and brown, and piercings line his ears. Devon offers a smile. “Hello again, handsome.” Jax is shocked by the voice that sounds more like a purr. He doesn’t remember this side of Devon at all. “I’m sorry Amber, do you have two brother’s named Devon?” A laugh escapes both siblings, and Devon shakes his head. “Nope just me.” Jax smirks and tilts his head slightly. “Oh really? What happened to you alter boy?” Devon licks his lips before biting the bottom one. “I figured if I was ever going to see you again I’d have to beat my baby sister for your attention.” Jax can say he is thoroughly seduced, even if that’s not what Devon was going for. He’s gone from shy to coy, and they’re similar but that little difference is so important.  
Faith and Lucas are now talking to Amber, having a calm conversation, while Jax can only stare. He needs to get very, very drunk, he decides. That sounds like a very good idea.  
Getting drunk was a very bad idea, Jax decides upon waking up with his head screaming. It pounds with his heartbeat, and his mouth is dry. He feels nauseous. He rolls over, and throws his arm to the side, only for it to meet warm, soft skin. Jax is used to one night stands, especially after getting drunk. He opens his eyes, to see mole dotted cream skin, and messy brown hair. The curve of this boy’s back is hypnotic, he follows it down to where the blanket covers his dignity. There are hickeys lining the boy’s neck, and Jax is surprised at himself. He isn’t one to claim people, unless he’s sure he wants them. Sure, he sleeps around, but he has a no hickey rule, that mostly applies to putting hickeys on him, but it’s still important.  
The other boy rolls over, and Jax is startled to find it’s Devon. Dark lashes flutter open, and he’s met with deep oak eyes. “Good morning.” His voice is sleep rough, and fuck rough, if Jax knows what someone’s voice sounds like after being throat fucked. Jax isn’t disappointed in the slightest, Devon is beautiful. He’s too beautiful, Jax says to himself. Too beautiful to be tainted by him, but god, if he hasn’t decided he never wants to fuck anyone else in his life, if his slowly returning memory is anything to go by.  
He leans in to kiss Devon, and quicker than he expected, he’s finding that yes, he never wants to fuck someone else in his life. When Jax invites Devon to join them on tour, everyone is surprised, even Jax himself. Everyone is much more shocked when Devon says yes. This can only end well, right?


End file.
